


Happy New Year

by fadedmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint, Bucky Barnes' Arm is a Sex Toy, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Teasing, Terrible Prep, mentions of drunk sex, snark and sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmoon/pseuds/fadedmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after New Years, and Clint wakes up with a hangover and an arm around his waist. He remembers nothing from the night before, but that's alright; Bucky is more than happy to jog his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> *posts a New Years fic in July because I'm such a rebel, clearly*
> 
> Okay, so, this is the product of a roleplay I had the honour of writing with someone on Omegle quite a while ago. Sadly, we didn't exchange details or anything, so if you're reading this and recognise it, please comment and I'll happily add you as co-author.
> 
> I'm aware that you really ought to prep a person for longer for it to be comfortable, but this is fiction, so who cares, right? I'm also aware that the title is utterly awful, and for that I apologise.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, but I read it over myself. Any mistakes are my own, so please point them out (nicely).
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint groaned softly as he burrowed further into warmth, nuzzling his face stubbornly into a smooth, solid wall that felt inviting, but unfamiliar enough to bring him round more rather than lulling him back to sleep. He blinked his bleary eyes and began to try to extricate himself from the tightly wound jumble of limbs, but just as he began to make some headway, one flexed around him, pinning him beneath it. A dull, steel coloured one.

The blond raised his chin warily, drinking in the scarred, muscular chest, lightly stubbled chin, and sleep-mussed hair of the ex-soviet assassin with whom he'd apparently tumbled into bed with on New Year's Eve. Naked, he realised, as his sense slowly began bleeding back to him. _'God damnit, Tony. You and your famously alcohol drenched holiday celebrations!'_ he thought, bitterly.

Bucky mumbled drowsily at the movement Clint was making, prosthetic arm wrapping tightly around his waist to pull him closer. Sighing, he nuzzled gently into the side of his neck, beginning to wake. He knew exactly who he had shared a bed with last night, and despite the impending likelihood of awkwardness, Bucky was not yet willing to do anything more than fall back to sleep for a couple more hours. Although, to be honest, Clint was a pretty laid back guy. Perhaps this wouldn't be as awkward as it had been with Bruce on Thanksgiving (he'd fallen off the couch in surprise, poor guy). Humming, he fluttered open his eyes and murmured, voice rough and raspy with sleep, "Mm... G'mornin', Legolas..."

"Oh, you did _not_ just..." Clint trailed off helplessly since he obviously had and there was nothing to be done about it now. He gave up trying to escape and melted into the irresistible (literally) embrace, "You cheated. That's the only explanation for this. I played your drinking games in good faith, and you cheated."

Bucky let out a deep laugh, grinning against Clint's neck, "S'not my fault you were too drunk to remember the fact that I'm a freakin' _supersoldier_." Sliding his hand down from Clint's waist to his hip and squeezing gently, Bucky yawned and continued, "...S'pose it is cheating, technically... Eh... Oh well."

"You're damn right it is..." Clint grumbled, still stoked enough by Bucky's caress to arch lazily into him, "Still, it isn't the worst ending I could have conjured up for last night." He admitted.

"Oh, really?" Bucky purred, laughter evident in his voice, "Do you even remember anything, hm? You fell over taking off your jeans. Such a graceful master assassin."

"No..." Clint confessed, squinting up at Bucky, "But it can't have been all that bad, because I'm cuddled up in here with you instead of out there on the other side of the door, tangled up in my pants. My charms are self-evident."

Laughing softly, Bucky loosened his grip around Clint and smiled down at him, teasing, "I took pity on you. Don't be so smug."

"Took advantage of me, more like." Clint sassed back, stretching out to test the waters with a light kiss on Bucky's lower lip. He supposed at this point the only thing to do was descend into the insanity. Bucky was pretty hot anyway. He might as well enjoy it, since Steve was probably going to hunt him down and murder him after this. "So, is this... _your_ room?" He asked, taking a sweeping glance around the room for the first time.

Bucky rolled his eyes, muttering a quiet, "Didn't take advantage of you, idiot." as he rolled to the side to check the time. He groaned quietly. How had they slept through to mid-afternoon? Turning back to face Clint, he nodded, "Mhm. Welcome to my crib, MTV. Your clothes are on top of the dresser, if you'd like them."

"Yeah, clothes are good." He mused, but made no actual move to get up. Even the slight bit of movement he'd done had been enough to let him know that his post revelry body didn't much appreciate him. Between his hangover and whatever he and Bucky had gotten up to last night, he felt more or less like he'd been run over by a semi.

"Mmm-" Bucky turned to lay on his back, arms coming up above his head as he stretched his entire body. With a satisfied sigh, he relaxed back into the mattress. "-Well, I remember last night, even if you don't. You're more vocal than I had imagined." He smirked at Clint, before sitting up and slipping out from under the covers. "We have two options. One, I go to the bathroom, you patter off, and we can carry on with our lives as though we didn't have amazing, if incredibly inebriated, sex. Or, two..." With a casual shrug, Bucky's smirk grew, "I could perhaps jog your memory. Either way, I need to piss. I'll leave you to decide." And with that, he turned and padded into the en suite, closing the door behind him. Clint looked from the door, to his clothes on the dresser, back to the door, and groaned in frustration at his dick, which was already well-decided after that exceptionally nice parting view of Bucky as he'd strolled out."You're going to kill me, you know that?" He muttered at it as he sat up and anxiously awaited Bucky's return.

The brunet, dancing around the bathroom, humming some pop song from last night, had decided he may as well brush his teeth whist he was there, deliberately taking his time with it. Once the song had come to a close, he exited the bathroom, eyebrow quirking as he laid his eyes on Clint, still naked, and still in his bed. "Decided to stay then, Miss Everdeen?" The smirk that followed was partly teasing, partly filthy, "Lucky me."

Clint rolled his eyes at the continued barrage of archery japes, "You gonna get on me already, or just pop-culture reference me to death?" He asked, sweeping aside the blankets to make room for Bucky to climb back in. 

Bucky hummed, "Pushy." Yet did as he was told, nevertheless, climbing back onto the bed to kneel next to Clint. "And what is pushy madam's request, hm? I could tell you what happened, but-" He glanced pointedly down at Clint's thickening cock, "-something tells me you'd rather I show you."

"That was the idea." Clint confirmed, stretching up to rake his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Bucky's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, "I never had much patience for stories."

Bucky laughed softly, moving to straddle Clint's thighs, "Good." He then dipped his head down to capture Clint's lips in a firm kiss, prosthetic hand coming up to cup his jaw, gripping it to pry Clint's mouth open. Bucky deepened the kiss, licking slowly into Clint's mouth in an attempt to draw out the same sounds the man had made the night before. The gentle pressure being leveraged made Clint shudder as he sucked softly on Bucky's tongue, whilst his free hand looped around his waist, grasping hungrily at the sleek muscle flowing from his hips down to the curve of his ass. Bucky smiled against Clint's mouth, drawing back to nip at his lower lip, first gently, then harder, tugging at it with his teeth and letting out a soft growl, "Hands off the ass, Barton. Unless you plan to fuck it, which I wouldn't be opposed to."

Clint started, lips curling into a smirk as he obediently retracted his hand back to Bucky's hip, "Ooh, there are rules." He murmured, recalcitrant, against Bucky's lips, "You'll have to excuse me if they don't stick; not much from last night did. I guess you'll just have to try harder..."

Growling softly once again, Bucky pressed their lips together, this kiss more biting and desperate than the last. He brought both hands up to Clint's neck, massaging lightly down the length of his shoulders and biceps. "Sassy little shit." He murmured, lips trailing down Clint's jawline to mouth at a spot under his ear.

"Mhmm..." Clint's confirmation sank into a low moan. Tipping his head back and to the side, he smoothed his hands from Bucky's waist to his thighs, hungry to just grasp him by his ass, but doing his best to humor his demands. He tried to imagine himself being this compliant drunk, and couldn't. Bucky continued to kiss Clint's neck, sucking small, faint marks that wouldn't last very long. Once satisfied, he sat back on his heels to admire them, hands slipping down across Clint's chest, thumbnail catching roughly on a nipple.

"Y'know, last night, your hands were practically glued to my ass." He dipped his head down, pressing a soft kiss to the abused nipple. "Drove me crazy, it did..." He kissed lower, following a path his hands were making across Clint's torso, "Was half tempted to ride you then and there, but knew your stamina wouldn't be up to it."

Clint wrinkled his nose, audibly scoffing at Bucky's remark about his stamina, "Drunk me just knew what's up." He advised Bucky with a sharp hiss, twisting and thrusting up to meet Bucky's seeking lips as he descended lower and lower, "It's a perfect ass. Neglecting it is criminal."

Bucky's hands latched onto Clint's hips to keep him still, moving so that he was now lying, sprawled, between Clint's legs. He delved his tongue briefly into Clint's navel and muttered against his abdomen, "Don't worry, Barton, I'm sure you and it will become quite well acquainted." He then brushed his lips down and across to Clint's hip, before smirking up at the archer.

Clint gazed hungrily back down at Bucky, and licked his lips, impatient, "Tease..." He accused, as he trembled and bucked involuntarily under Bucky's firm grip, painfully hard and wanting. Laughing, Bucky simply murmured, "You love it." before pressing his lips to the base of Clint's dick and licking wetly up the length of it. He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, moaning as he lapped at the precome that had built as he'd teased. Not able to do anything but watch Bucky's mouth stretched around his cock, tongue fluttering over the head, Clint whimpered. He was flushed all over, relieved that Bucky was strong enough to keep him from thrusting into his mouth, because frankly he wasn't sure he had the self-control to be a gentleman about it just now. Bucky hummed, taking more of Clint into his mouth, beginning to bob his head slightly and sucking gently. He lifted his left hand from Clint's hip, running it down to cup his balls.

Pulling off of his dick, Bucky murmured, lips brushing against the head, "Y'know, Stark fiddled about w'this arm a li'l, back when I first came here. Made some... modern improvements."

"The fuck..." Clint replied, breathily wondering if he was about to get a front row seat to the depths of sexual deviation Tony's mind could fuse with engineering brilliance.

The brunet simply smiled up at him, ordering, "Lay back and spread your legs, darlin'." He then went back to work, the tip of his tongue trailing the thick vein running along the underside. Clint slowly eased himself back down to the bed, propping another pillow behind his head as he was reluctant to give up the view. He carefully drew his legs out from under Bucky and hooked them over his thighs, spreading himself open. Bucky hummed, eyes up to watch Clint closely as he took him into his mouth again. His prosthetic arm whirred softly - and if it was possible to smile with a mouthful of cock, Bucky definitely would be right now - as he began gently massaging Clint's balls, the forearm and hand of his prosthetic beginning to vibrate softly.

"Oh, _fucking hell_ -" Clint gasped out at the unexpected explosion of sensation, "Buck, if you keep that up, I'm gonna-" The blond swallowed, diverting all of his attention to postponing the spectacular climax Bucky was working him up to.

Bucky pulled back to tongue at the spot just under the head, eyes dancing with mischief. His arm whirred again, the vibrations ceasing as he trailed further down. With another quiet whir, his hand began to warm, fingers dipping into the cleft of Clint's ass to press against his entrance. Wetness seeped from the fingers, and Bucky took Clint down to the root as he rubbed the tips of two fingers against his hole.

"So, you have a sex toy for an arm, right, of course, th-that makes perfect- nngh-" Clint abandoned his sass and groaned, raw and desperate, as Bucky pressed harder. Humming, Bucking began to bob his head in earnest, allowing the occasional graze of teeth against the sensitive flesh. He slowly slipped the tip of his middle finger inside, thrusting it gently until it was fully encased in the blond's tight heat. Pressing his thumb to Clint's perineum, Bucky swallowed around Clint, eyes dark and hooded.

Clint shuddered, looking down at Bucky while he does indescribable things with his mouth, "Not like this," He rasped, voice thick with want, "I want you to fuck me."

Pulling off with one last, lingering suck, Bucky pouted up at Clint, "You came in my mouth last night, darlin'. Didn't manage to get as far as fucking you."

"I don't doubt it," Clint grasped for Bucky, "but now I want you- I want to lick my sex out of your mouth while you drive your thick cock into me."

"Holy sh-" Bucky groaned, grinding his hips against the mattress beneath him, "And you say I'm good with _my_ mouth." He withdrew his finger from Clint's entrance and eagerly climbed up his body, pressing chaste, quick kisses as he goes. "You need proper prep, though. Can't hurt the darling little archer, now, can I?"

Clint whimpered as he waited forever for Bucky to kiss his way back up to his mouth again, "Fuck, yes... Hurt me, please..." He reached his arms around Bucky as he moved upwards, too drunk with lust to care as he palmed his ass, digging in with greedy fingers.

Bucky moaned as Clint squeezed the flesh of his ass, his arms very almost giving out under him, "Shit, Clint... You- really? You really want me to just fuck you raw? You'd be... feeling it for _days_..."

"You're gonna make me ask again?" Clint asked piteously, thrusting up and rubbing his cock along Bucky's, legs still spread obscenely, "Give me a little something to remember you by."

"Fucking h- fine, _fine_ , let me just-" Bucky wrapped his prosthetic hand, slick with lube, around himself, coating his dick as thoroughly as possible. He then gripped the back of Clint's thighs, pushing them up towards his chest slightly, before lining himself up and attempting to breach the too-tight ring of muscle. Clint grunted, teeth bared at the burn as Bucky slid into him, torturously slow.

"Yeah, like that- c'mon, deeper." He urged. Bucky buried his face in Clint's neck, shaking and panting with the effort of not just slamming into him. He moaned deeply, pushing against the resistance and thrusting slowly, shallowly, until he bottomed out completely.

Letting out a sharp exhale, Bucky panted, " _Holy Mary mother of fuck_ -"

Clint stifled a laugh at that, already struggling with more than enough overwhelming physical stimulus without something that trivial fucking it up. He stayed still for a moment instead, giving them both time to adjust, before dragging Bucky down for a wet, messy kiss. Bucky moaned, hips twitching as he kissed back with ferocity. His fingers dug into the muscle of Clint's thighs, likely leaving bruises, gently beginning to thrust into him. Clint's mouth wavered as Bucky began fucking into him, licking the salty taste of himself out of Bucky's mouth until he couldn't any more. Then he broke apart, mouth open and panting against Bucky's neck, breathing hotly against his skin, gasping bitten-curses, "Fuck... Christ... Oh, _God_..."

"Mmm-" Bucky licked his lips, propping himself up with one hand so he could watch the pleasure flicker across Clint's face. He picked up the pace, drawing back further before snapping his hips forwards, angling purposefully to graze teasingly against Clint's prostate instead of hitting it dead-on. He smirked down at the blond, laughter in his eyes at his groan of frustration.

Clint huffed, straining to correct the angle with his own hips, "Right now, Barnes? You have to be an asshole in this p...particular moment?"

"Oh, shut up, Barton." Bucky continued to roll his hips with a grin, fucking deep into Clint, the hand still gripping his thigh not allowing him to move all that much. Pushing himself up, Clint sank his teeth into Bucky's lip in retaliation, hands moving across the hard planes of the other man's body until he let one drop to curl lazily around his cock, still slick from earlier.

Grunting softly, Bucky continued to fuck into Clint a couple more times before pulling out completely. He then yanked Clint's hand away from himself and man-handled the blond until he was on his front, ass in the air and chest pressed against the mattress. Without delay, Bucky thrust back into him quickly, hissing as he's buried deeper than before.

Clint squirmed, keening loudly as Bucky thrust into him. He arched up, moaning desperately at the feeling of being so _full_ , hands clutching at the sheets. Bucky fucked into Clint, hard and fast, desire to be careful eradicated as he angles his hips to hit his prostate directly. Moaning, he ran hand running up the length of Clint's spine, fingers threading through the short hair at the back of his head and tugging, "Come on, darlin'- let me hear you, c'mon... Talk to me-"

Clint struggled to form words as Bucky drove into him, so hard and hot and _goddamn amazing_ , hitting his sweet spot every time, "So... fucking... good, Buck. G-gonna make me come so- so hard." He choked out, between gasps and moans, back slicked with sweat and shaking with the strain and the building tension.

Bucky moaned, hips stuttering briefly before continuing to pound relentlessly into Clint, "Fuck, baby- How are you so fucking _tight_ holy shit-" Leaning down, Bucky wrapped a hand around Clint and began stroking in time with his deep thrusts.

"Bucky- Buck- M'gonna..." It only took half a dozen more strokes before Clint's breath hitched, his orgasm catching him almost by surprise. His entire body tightened as he shuddered and spilled over Bucky's hand and the sheets beneath him. Bucky choked out a moan as Clint tightened around him, his supersoldier stamina not doing very well with tight, hot muscle surrounding him entirely.

" _Clint_ -" Bucky moaned out, before stilling and coming deep inside Clint with another loud, strangled moan, "F-Fuck-"

"Mm..." Clint agreed with a languid moan of contentment, sinking into the bed as Bucky's hot spurts tapered off inside of him. Bucky half-collapsed on top of Clint, careful not to rest too heavily, as he got his breath back. After a few moments, he gently pulled out of Clint, briefly checking his hole to make sure he hadn't hurt him too seriously (and perhaps not so subtly using his thumb to push his come back inside when it tried to seep out).

"Happy _fucking_ New Year to me." Clint rumbled, under Bucky, hissing appreciatively as the other man examined his ass, "I'm fine." He insisted, rolling over onto his side and pulling on Bucky insistently, "Come here..."

Bucky did as he was told, moving up to lay next to Clint, one hand curling over his hip and the other gripping the back of his neck to pull him into a languid, albeit sloppy, kiss. Clint smiled against Bucky's lips and sighed contentedly, "I'm glad you're a damn cheat, Barnes." He told him, lazily tracing Bucky's muscles and curves with his fingertips.

Bucky laughed, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Clint's mouth, "Thank you. Y'not too bad yourself, _Legolas._ "

Clint arched an eyebrow, "If I'm Legolas, doesn't that make you Gimli?"

"Hey," Bucky grinned, "Dwarves are badass, okay? At least I ain't some fancy ass, walking L'Oréal advert."

Clint raised his eyebrows at Bucky, who was rather a lovely picture at the moment with his full lips bitten red, shiny and wet, his long wavy hair falling down around his face. It was like a page right out of Men's Health magazine.

"You need to see yourself right now to truly appreciate how ridiculous you just sounded. Of the two of us, you are undeniably the 'pretty' one... You do suck with a bow, though, so..."

Bucky's grin widened as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, murmuring a quiet, "I'd suck your bow..." And pursing his lips against the laughter threatening to bubble up in his throat.

Clint grinned along with him, "Any time, beautiful..."

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He snuggled down, smiling almost fondly up at Clint, "So. What now?"

Clint shrugged, glancing listlessly over at the clock only to find he didn't particularly care that it was now late afternoon, "Shower, I guess, is the socially conscious thing to do, on the off chance anyone else survived last night's festivities..."

Bucky hummed in agreement, "I'm pretty sure I heard Nat yelling about orgies and Bruce was crying and telling everyone how much he loved them, so who knows, it might be a wreck when we go back out there. But, yeah. Shower first."

Clint yawned and stretched, wincing slightly at a good dose of the 'reminder' he'd goaded Bucky into leaving him with, and pushed himself up out of the bed with a small smile, "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I [ have a tumblr ](http://xstucky.tumblr.com/) if you want to drop by :)


End file.
